Field
The described technology generally related to a method of displaying stereoscopic images and a display device displaying stereoscopic images.
Description of the Related Technology
One method of displaying a stereoscopic image (or a three-dimensional (3D) image) includes using binocular parallax to provide a three-dimensional effect. A stereoscopic (or three-dimensional) display displays the stereoscopic image by providing different images to the left and right eyes of a viewer, with or without the use of stereoscopic glasses. One widely used type of stereoscopic display that includes the user wearing glasses is a shutter glasses type display in which the left eye lens of the shutter glasses is open when displaying a left eye image on the display and the right eye lens of the shutter glasses is open when displaying a right eye image.